


Lo que podría a ver sido

by Nana_Bang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Jealous Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Pain, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Bang/pseuds/Nana_Bang
Summary: Felix reflexiona como estuvo cerca de Changbin y como eso a cambiado.El trata de superar lo que casi fue amor y el amor que no le incluye a el.





	Lo que podría a ver sido

**Author's Note:**

> Hola,segundo fic de los preciosos.
> 
> Hice este oneshot para el cumpleaños de nuestro feliz,como ayer publiqué uno con Jisung.
> 
> Planeo hacer oneshot en cada cumpleaños de los miembros de stray kids.Lo siento si todos son tristes,es donde tengo más confianza. 
> 
> Y si,sufro porque el changlix desapareció:(

Estaba acostado en medio de los demás miembros, habíamos visto una película y nos quedamos dormidos todos.No era nuestra intención dormir así pero poco a poco,todos perdimos contra el sueño.Ese día era uno libre,debíamos disfrutarlo como sea.

Sonreí al notar que estábamos cubiertos con muchas mantas,probablemente Chan o Woojin lo habían echo,ellos siempre nos cuidaban.Mire hacia el techo y trate de dormir,me había despertado en mitad de la noche.pero nos pensamientos no dejaban mi mente,pensamientos que no me habían dejado en semanas.

Desvíe la mirada hacia el dormido Changbin y sonreí al verlo tan pacífico.pero esa sonrisa se volvió triste al recordar los sucesos recientes.

Todo había comenzado en el programa de supervivencias.nunca espere acercarme tanto a mi compañero y amigo Changbin,pero lentamente lo hice.tal vez la razón era porque el escucho mis problemas,mis inseguridades y me ayudó a superarlas.Se suponía que debería hablar con el Líder Chan pero de alguna forma, se me hacia mucho más fácil hablarlo con Bin.Chan ya tenía muchas preocupaciones para agregarle uno más.

No se cuando realmente empezo pero disfrutaba demasiado su compañía,me hacia sonreír en solo pensar pasar tiempo con el.

Me di cuenta de estos sentimientos, cuando parecía que no podría estar a su lado.Cuando me eliminaron,lo que más me afectó fue separarme de él.  
Como el estaba en el programa,no podíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos y a pesar de que tenía a Minho a mi lado,no era lo mismo. Cada mensaje que me llegaba de él,me alegraba el día.

En ese momento supe que lo necesitaba en mi vida,que lo quería y no como un simple amigo.Queria poder abrazarlo y besarlo todos los días,sin tener miedo que se filtrara en internet.

Ese era otro de los problemas, los Idols difícilmente podían tener una relación,eso podría acabar con nuestra carrera y todo lo que luchamos.Todos sabemos que esto a pasado con otros artistas.No podemos saber como los fans reaccionarían a esto, si lo aceptarían o...dejarían de ser fans.

Por eso tuve miedo de tratar de hacer algo pero al final no tuve que hacer nada.Nos dieron una última oportunidad y me esfuerce al masixo para volver a estar con el. Meses después del debut,una noche nos besamos.estabamos solos y Changbin acababa de llegar del estudio,era muy de noche.Yo me preocupé por el y trate de hablar con el para que descansara más.No logre eso pero me gane un beso que nunca olvidaré. Esperaba que desde allí nuestra relación avanzara y lo hizo al principio pero...

El empezó a estar casi nunca en casa y no me dejaba estar mucho con el en el estudio. Me sentí como empezaba a contener mis problemas,al no tener con quien hablar.Trate de hablar con el cuando llegaba en la noche, pero siempre estaba muy cansado.

Luego de un tiempo,empecé a desahogarme con Woojin pero nunca fue lo mismo.Sus abrazos eran de cariño y nunca de amor.aunque la verdad no quería abrazos de amor de Woojin,solo quería de Changbin....

Es irónico que nuestro trabajo fue quien nos unió y también quien nos separó.

Estaba tan aliviado cuando podíamos pasar tiempo,aunque fuera cosas para nuestro grupo.Pero empecé a notar como ya no reaccionaba como antes, se alejaba cuando trataba de estar cerca suyo.Fue tan obvio nuestro distanciamiento que los mismos fans lo notaron.Leí muchos comentarios diciendo que nuestro shipp se estaba muriendo y la mayoría no parecían contentos. 

Al principio pensé que era por cansancio y que no era personal,que era así con todos.Pero note como se empezó a corresponder los abrazos de Hyujin y que empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos.

Mire una vez más a Changbin y observe como estaba abrazado con Hyunjin.Senti como algo me quemaba en el pecho.

Me sentí enojado en aquel entonces y me di cuenta que era celos.Me dolía verlo sonreír a otra persona,de la misma forma de la que solía sonreír al estar conmigo.Trate de convencerme de que era mi imaginación y que ellos solo eran amigos.Changbin empezó a rechazarme más groseramente y aunque se contenía ante las cámaras, algunas veces se le escapaba.

Yo traté enserio de volver a ser cercanos pero no importa lo que hice,Changbin seguía a Hyunjin.

Mis miedos se confirmaron hace unas semanas,Los dos habían confesado que estaban en una relación.Me dolió como nunca me lo imaginé y lloré escondido en el baño.Trate de parecer normal y no preocupar a los demás.pero no ayudo que Changbin no notaba como me sentía, cuando en el pasado me leía como un libro.

Me pregunto si Hyunjin lo acompaño esas noches y esa es la razón por cual se enamoraron.

De alguna forma siento que esto es mi culpa,que si me hubiera esforzado más en pasar tiempo con el,ahora yo sería quien estaba en los brazos de el y no Hyunjin.

Al final mis intentos de parecer normal fracasaron, por lo menos con Chan.El vino a hablar conmigo y me desahogue con el.Me dijo que me ayudaría a superarlo y que no tendría que reaccionar mal,los fans podían notarlo.  
Así cada vez que salíamos, Chan siempre me alejaba a quien amo y trataba de distraerme.

Pero no importa lo que haga,mi corazón todavía se acelera al pensar en el,no importa lo que haga.Trato de eliminar esos sentimientos,porque se que podría romper al grupo pero no puedo.Cada vez que descansamos en los ensayos, no puedo evitar mirarlo y admirar su rostro.Se que la mayoría pensaba que no era bello pero para mi es....simplemente perfecto.

Siento como algunas lágrimas empiezan a caer de mis mejillas,sabía que el amor dolía pero eso no la hace más fácil.

Me limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos y cerré los ojos,tratando de no pensar que había perdido al quien podría haber sido el amor de mi vida.

Me dormí siendo solo,a pesar de que estaba rodeado de amigos.la única compañía que quería ahora mismo,era la única que no podía tener...  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Estaba acostado en medio de los demás miembros, habíamos visto una película y nos quedamos dormidos todos.No era nuestra intención dormir así pero poco a poco, todos perdimos contra el sueño.

Ese día era uno libre, podríamos disfrutarlo como sea. Sonreí al notario que tenían cubiertas con muchas mantas, probablemente Chan o Woojin lo habían sido los responsables, ellos siempre nos cuidaban.

Mire hacia el techo y tratar de dormir, me había despertado en la mitad de la noche.

Pero nos pensamientos no dejaban mi mente, pensamientos que no me habían dejado en semanas. 

Desvíe la mirada hacia el dormido Changbin y sonreí al verlo tan pacífico.pero esa sonrisa se volvió triste al recordar los sucesos recientes. Todo había perdido en el programa de supervivencias.nunca espere acercarme tanto a mi compañero y amigo Changbin, pero lentamente lo hice.tal vez la razón era porque el escucho mis problemas, mis inseguridades y me ayudaron a superarlas. 

Se suponía que debería hablar con nuestro líder Chan pero de alguna forma, sé me hacía mucho más fácil hablarlo con Bin. Chan ya tenía muchas preocupaciones para agregarle uno más.

No se cuando realmente empezó pero disfrutaba demasiado su compañía, me hacia sonreír en solo pensar pasar tiempo con el. 

Me di cuenta de estos sentimientos, cuando parecía que no podía estar a su lado.Cuando me eliminaba, lo que más me afectó fue separarme de él.Como el estaba en el programa, no podríamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos y pesar de lo que tuve a Minho a mi lado, no era lo mismo. 

Cada mensaje que me llegaba de él, me alegraba el día. En ese momento supe que lo necesitaba en mi vida, que lo quería y no como un simple amigo.Queria poder abrazarlo y besarlo todos los días, sin tener miedo que se filtrara en internet. Ese era otro de los problemas, los Idols difícilmente podían tener una relación, eso podría acabar con nuestra carrera y todo lo que luchamos.

Todos sabemos que esto ha pasado con otros artistas.No podemos saber como los fans reaccionarían a esto, si lo aceptarían o...dejarían de ser fans. Por eso tuve miedo de tratar de hacer algo pero al final no tuve que hacer nada.Nos dieron una última oportunidad y me esfuerce al máximo para volver a estar con el.

Meses después del debut, una noche nos besamos.estábamos solos y Changbin acababa de llegar del estudio, era muy de noche.Yo me preocupé por el y trate de hablar con el para que descansara más.No logre eso pero me gane un beso que nunca olvidaré. Esperaba que desde allí nuestra relación avanzara y lo hizo al principio pero... El empezó a estar casi nunca en casa y no me dejaba estar mucho con el en el estudio. Me sentí como empezaba a contener mis problemas, al no tener con quien hablar.Trate de hablar con el cuando llegaba en la noche, pero siempre estaba muy cansado. 

Luego de un tiempo, empecé a desahogarme con Woojin pero nunca fue lo mismo.Sus abrazos eran de cariño y nunca de amor.aunque la verdad no quería abrazos de amor de Woojin, solo quería de Changbin.... Es irónico que nuestro trabajo fue quien nos unió y también quien nos separó. Estaba tan aliviado cuando podíamos pasar tiempo, aunque fuera cosas para nuestro grupo.Pero empecé a notar como ya no reaccionaba como antes, se alejaba cuando trataba de estar cerca de él.

Fue tan obvio nuestro distanciamiento que los mismos fans lo notaron.Leí muchos comentarios diciendo que nuestro shipp se estaba muriendo y la mayoría no parecían contentos. Al principio pensé que era por cansancio y que no era personal, que era así con todos.Pero note como se empezó a corresponder los abrazos de Hyunjin y que empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos.

Mire una vez más a Changbin y observe como estaba abrazado con Hyunjin.Sentí como algo me quemaba en el pecho. Me sentí enojado en aquel entonces y me di cuenta que era celos.Me dolía verlo sonreír a otra persona, de la misma forma de la que solía sonreír al estar conmigo.Trate de convencerme de que era mi imaginación y que ellos solo eran amigos.Changbin empezó a rechazarme más groseramente y aunque se contenía ante las cámaras, algunas veces se le escapaba. 

Yo traté en serio de volver a ser cercanos pero no importa lo que hice,Changbin seguía a Hyunjin. Mis miedos se confirmaron hace unas semanas, Los dos habían confesado que estaban en una relación.

Me dolió como nunca me lo imaginé y lloré escondido en el baño.Trate de parecer normal y no preocupar a los demás.pero no ayudo que Changbin no notaba como me sentía, cuando en el pasado me leía como un libro. Me pregunto si Hyunjin lo acompaño esas noches y esa es la razón por cual se enamoraron. De alguna forma siento que esto es mi culpa, que si me hubiera esforzado más en pasar tiempo con el, ahora yo sería quien estaba en los brazos de él y no Hyunjin. 

Al final mis intentos de parecer normal fracasaron, por lo menos con Chan.El vino a hablar conmigo y me desahogue con el.Me dijo que me ayudaría a superarlo y que no tendría que reaccionar mal, los fans podían notarlo. Así cada vez que salíamos, Chan siempre me alejaba a quien amo y trataba de distraerme. Pero no importa lo que haga, mi corazón todavía se acelera al pensar en el, no importa lo que haga.

Trato de eliminar esos sentimientos, porque se que podría romper al grupo pero no puedo.Cada vez que descansamos en los ensayos, no puedo evitar mirarlo y admirar su rostro.Se que la mayoría pensaba que no era bello pero para mi es....simplemente perfecto. Siento como algunas lágrimas empiezan a caer de mis mejillas, sabía que el amor dolía pero eso no la hace más fácil. 

Me limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos y cerré los ojos, tratando de no pensar que había perdido al que podría haber sido el amor de mi vida. Me dormí sintiéndome solo, a pesar de que estaba rodeado de amigos.la única compañía que quería ahora mismo, era la única que no podría tener ...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Público esto en el cumpleaños de Félix pero por la diferencia horaria,en la descripción sale un día antes (Me paso lo mismo con Jisung)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado,Bye♡♡♡


End file.
